This invention relates to airbag modules and, more particularly, to an airbag module housing that is recyclable.
Manufacturers are continually looking for ways to increase the recyclability of components. In some countries, an ever-increasing content of automobiles has been mandated to be recyclable by the automobile or component manufacturer.
Air bag modules are currently composed of metal and plastic parts that must be disassembled for recycling of its separate different parts. The housing is made of aluminum or steel. Recycling of parts of different compositions is costly, requiring disassembly, segregation of the parts and multiple recycling processes. This variety of materials used and the use of metallic components exacerbates the recycling problem.
It would be desirable to reduce the cost and complexity of recycling air bag modules by providing an air bag assembly that can be recycled without disassembly.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an air bag assembly that can be recycled without disassembly.
In one aspect this invention features a housing assembly for an airbag which comprises an inflator housing and an air bag retainer, in which the inflator housing is a unitary structure made of a recyclable plastic which incorporates integral supports for an inflator. The air bag retainer is made of the same recyclable plastic, and cooperating fasteners formed on the housing and the retainer secure the retainer to the housing, such that the housing and retainer can be recycled together without disassembly. Preferably, the housing includes an integral inflator gas diffuser.
In another aspect, the housing includes an upper wall which cooperates with the side and end walls to define an inflator cavity, the upper wall including spaced inflator gas diffusing apertures which comprise the integral gas diffuser.
In a further aspect, this invention features an inflator, a unitary housing having integral walls forming an inflator chamber including an inflator mounting stud aperture, a plurality of integral supports for the inflator, an integral peripheral rim forming an airbag chamber, an integral upper wall having inflator gas diffuser apertures, an inflator stud fastener for securing the inflator to the housing, an air bag retainer, and cooperating fasteners on the housing and on the retainer for securing the retainer to the housing. The housing and retainer are formed of the same recyclable material such that the air bag assembly can be recycled after removing only the inflator and stud fastener.
These and other objects and features of this invention will become readily apparent upon reference to the following detailed description of this invention, as illustrated in the attached drawings, in which: